


Pew and the Sirens~A Legends of Treasure Island Lemon Story

by Julayla



Category: Legends of Treasure Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Hentai, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Lust, Multi, Nudity, Sirens, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julayla/pseuds/Julayla
Summary: This story takes place after the Labyrinth episode of the actual show: A week had passed since the Labyrinth incident and Pew, deciding to have some alone time in bathing, finds himself confronting some strange women that could either lead him to his doom or provide him if he played his cards right. Contains threesome. I only own the two sirens in this story.





	Pew and the Sirens~A Legends of Treasure Island Lemon Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Legends of Treasure Island belongs to Filmfair and Robert Louis Stevenson. I only own the siren characters.
> 
> A/N: To those that like some of my stories. I've had this obsession with doing this story for a long while, but I finally got it. And I hope you enjoy it. Please no spam or hate comments, please.

Pew and the Sirens: A Legends of Treasure Island Lemon Story

A week had passed since that time. He had lost the diamonds that Flint probably had, though in reality, they were nothing but actual glass.

Pew, the blind sorceror rat, had finished ordering his men around, frustrated from the continued losses his idiotic crew had done. He had, on this particular day, told them that he would go ashore alone, leaving either Silver or the warthog Morgan in charge. He didn't care for any of the crew, unlike Silver did.

For Pew had his own plans when the mission was completed. Once the treasure would be found, the item in question, the mystical object of his desires, would be in his grasp, to give him the power, to give him invulnerability, to give him possibly his eyesight perhaps, and even more...

But he knew that the likes of these pirates, these men that knew only of greed for the mortal baubles that was called "gold", would only try and fail unless he were to get the map from the boy, Jim Hawkins and his friends.

For now, though...he needed a break from the usual pirate jaunty tunes or the cutthroat fights they would usually partake on. And now, to him at least, was the perfect time.

***

Arriving to the mysterious island from the Hispanola, the island everyone called "Treasure Island", Pew had made his way through the forest, using his staff to carefully lead himself to where he needed to bathe.

After all, even he knew the dangers of this mysterious and yet secretly monstrous island.

He had went onward through the island for half an hour before arriving to a secluded area, where the waters were clean, the sounds of nature were the only things heard, and the streams of water running down part of the creek from the lake itself.

The rat sighed, relieved that he would finally have a little bit of his own peace for once, knowing that eventually, he would have to return to the damn pirates that he had hired.

"And no sign of Silver at all..." he said to himself with his echoey raspy voice, his golden blind eyes glimmering.

Slowly, Pew put his staff down, then unbuttoned his robe carefully, careful not to ruin one of the few pieces of clothing he was able to wear during his time there.

The robe dropped to the ground, Pew slowly touched his bare chest, feeling the scar leading to his belly. He had recalled that years ago, he was only a cabin boy to a pirate, an orphan himself sold to him for profit. A cruel captain no one would dare say his name without fear. Many of the times that he would be confronted was torture compared to the island's mystic dangers.

The scars on his hunched back were no different, for he had been pushed and tortured so much for such a long time, so much that all he knew, aside from the sadness he hid very well from everyone, was the negative emotions he would lash anyone out on.

Sure he knew how to act sickly sweet and could chuckle, but that was mostly just pretending to do so. The way he was raised, he truly knew nothing about any real positive emotions like...

Shaking his head, the topless rat stepped inside the water, slowly letting the waters touch his skin while his notch ears twitched.

Pew sighed slightly in relief, knowing a break from all of the stress he had to endure was just what he needed. Plus the water helped sooth his scars.

Perhaps he was a slight bit grateful that Long John Silver had kept trying and failing, he thought as he washed behind his ears with cut marks. Perhaps times like what Pew needed now could have been nice, had it not been for the fact six people had the map leading to what he desired.

But he was there to relax that day, not think about the troubles he had.

All of a sudden, the rat heard a noise. It wasn't the sound of nature nor the sound of his enemies, however, but a different sound. It sounded like singing.

Opening his gold eyes, Pew looked around, frowning, "Who dares disturb me while I bathe?"

The rat slightly swam around, searching for the source. He may not be able to see, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to find it.

From what Pew had heard, the sound of singing was that of women. A couple of them, in fact. Women on Treasure Island, besides Jane?

It was strange, he thought, he thought that no one other than Ben Gunn had survived on the cursed island.

The rat slowly swam to find the cause of the source, hearing the singing more and more as it became louder.

He was close, he thought, as he swam cautiously.

A few minutes of swimming had passed before Pew had reached under the falls, a hiding spot of a sort where the singing was very loud.

The rat pondered, standing up on the semi hollowed ground that was knee deep. He needed to find this source and hopefully convince whatever was there to assist on finding the damn treasure.

Feeling the walls, due to his staff he left behind, his big thick tail twitching, Pew continued onward, not wanting to stop, being lead by the singing.

Finally, he felt no more cavern wall, but that of what seemed to be something squishy, causing the singing to stop. Pew could not tell what it was, but he knew he was in trouble.

The one who was grabbed, a strange maiden of a sort, a wolf with her fur dark brown, her hair black as night, and the object in question that was grabbed, her breast, pretty big, looked uneasily at the newcomer. The rat pervert who had dared grabbed her like that.

"Get off of me, you pervert!" she angrily shouted, shoving him down to the ground of the makeshift room.

Pew winced, glaring at the direction that had him pushed down. Whoever it was, even if he had nothing on his pockets at the time, would pay.

"How dare you shove me down, woman!" he snapped, getting up as he glared.

"No, how dare YOU come into our home and grab me like that!" the wolf frowned to him.

"Aw come on, don't be so hard on him." Another voice, sounding a slight bit giggly said, "He probably got lost and didn't know where he is."

The rat heard the other voice, trying to look around for the source while growling.

"You have five seconds to show yourself before I do something drastic to you!" Pew snapped.

"Whoa, bloody hell!" the other female, a black cat with white hair, with shock said, "No need to get nasty, Mr. Badger."

"I'm a rat, stupid!" He frowned.

"Why have you invaded our home?" the she wolf glared, "And don't give us any 'you were lost until you heard our voice' shit."

Pew growled in anger, believing he was in a battle he could not win if it went that way.

"Maybe he heard our singing and followed the sound." the cat explained, "He probably can't see very well either. Although, come to think of it...I don't think he can see at all, from the way he tried looking."

"I may not be able to see," Pew began, "But I can still hear and smell. And from the scent...it is a scent I had not come across before."

"Very well," the she wolf frowned, "Since you have intruded in our home, we may as well deal with you the hard way."

The rat, however, had other plans. He believed these females, whatever they were, would probably be the key to leading him to the power he needed.

"Come on, Kydenah! He didn't look like he meant any harm." the cat tried explaining to her, "I mean he is disabled."

"That doesn't mean he isn't dangerous," Kydenah explained to her comrade, "And besides, Laomei, we don't want to be too soft to what we'll kill."

Pew, however, began pondering as the wolf, Kydenah, snatched a staff with blade, preparing to use it on him. He could use these women for his own gain.

"After all," Kydenah continued to her cat friend, Laomei, "we sirens like our privacy and anyone who resists our singing as well as our hypnotic eyes must die!"

The rat snatched the staff with blade before he could be pierced by the she wolf, the siren that had tried to attack him. Both struggled, the rat being a little bit stronger than her.

Using his thick tail, he tripped the wolf, then pointed the sharp end of the staff to her head, making her frown in anger. What was he, she thought as she looked at the weapon close to her head.

"There will be no blood of mine to shed tonight." Pew glared.

"Wow, he's strong." the cat grinned.

"Laomei!" the wolf frowned, "Don't go praising this old rat!"

She yelped as he grabbed her, glaring, "First off, I'm not THAT old. Just because my body is a slight disabled with these scars, does not mean I am fully old."

"Hmph, very impressive." Kydenah glanced, actually unimpressed, "But you will have to do better than just nail us."

"Hmmm, perhaps we can make an offer...a trade if you will." Pew smirked, knowing he was about to get what was coming to himself.

The rat felt around the area before feeling where a makeshift bed was, sitting down with his female hostage as he continued, "You don't kill me and assist me on finding what I desire, and I may just spare both of your lives."

The females, looking concerned, looked at one another, unsure where he was going with his proposal before Kydenah looked back at the golden eyed rat.

"What is it that you need?" she asked him.

"I desire a powerful object, but it is within the mortal baubles of a treasure chest." he explained, "I have no true desire for mortal money, however. You may do with whatever you wish with the rest of the treasure on this accursed island."

"Hey!" Laomei frowned from him insulting her home, "This is our home! I mean sure, there's lots of dangers, a ghost that steals souls, a strange tribe of monkeys who worship some crummy god, some magic mist that makes you forget and all that other crud that happens, but it's still our home. It's the only home my friend and I have left."

"I think you're missing the point, Laomei." the wolf frowned, "The point is, we are sirens. We lure people and make them do what we tell them. Yet you are able to resist our singing, despite being lured here. And it's not just because of the fact you're blind."

"You are correct, siren." He spoke firmly, "The reason for this is because I had been given the gift of the dark arts...the great and powerful magic that I use alongside the secret of immortality."

He closed his eyes, feeling where his eyes were as he continued, "However...these secrets always have a price."

"So you're an immortal?" the she cat asked.

"Yes. I can resurrect at least once, though. For if I were to drown in any way, shape, or form, I would be brought back from the dead." Pew explained.

"So you can't die?"

"I can still die, despite immortal. If I die a second time, though, it would mean I would stay dead."

"Man, that sucks." Laomei sighed.

The cat looked a bit pouty upon the realization. She figured that someone like him wasn't as invincible as the sirens were. Plus to her, he did seem a bit charming.

Pew, however, did not realize that as they each spoke, the sirens were slowly cornering him together, both with glowing eyes that shined as the night sky and the amulets they wore on their naked bodies glowing brightly.

"So what's with the rag on you?" Kydenah glanced, pointing to the rat's only clothing on him at the time.

"These are my pants, woman!" he hissed, "And to be fair, I was to fully discard them during my bathing when I heard you two."

"I've never heard of this 'pants' before." Laomei pondered.

"You really are ancient, aren't you?" Pew glanced.

"Probably not. Our moms were sirens as well, not related thankfully, but..." Laomei began before turning to her partner, "Kydenah, I think I should teach him a little lesson, don't you think?"

The wolf glanced at her, starting to worry on where she was going with this.

"Laomei, no." she frowned, slightly jealous a bit on what she would eventually do, "He's an outsider. And all outsiders who intrude need to die."

"But we can use him," the cat grinned, pinning Pew, who winced from the cat claws that held his arm, "And he could provide us with everything we need, maybe even what power I sense in him."

The rat, however, glanced at where the she cat held him, speaking quietly, "No...it's you two that will be useful to me..."

In retaliation, Pew grabbed the cat siren, both stumbling before landing on the makeshift bed of the two's, the hunched rat on top of her.

"Get off of her!" The wolf angrily snapped, jumping to him.

Pew only smirked, hearing her jump before he cautiously moved slightly, making the she wolf crash on to the bed and on to Laomei. To Pew, it was according to plan.

In a swift motion, Pew snatched the items that had been worn on the sirens, the amulet that could be used against the mortals when they sang.

"Give those back!" she angrily demanded, preparing to attack once more.

However, the rat only backed away, speaking, "You try to do so, and I shall destroy your power. You will be reduced to nothing without...these amulets, I believe they are?"

"No! Please!" Laomei spoke with horror.

It was their source of luring and killing. And if Pew were to destroy the artifact that gave them the power to use the beautiful singing with manipulation power...

After a few moments, the nude sirens finally knelt down, looking seriously as they both said, Laomei in a sorrowful tone, "You win..."

"Good..." the rat smirked, "Now women...if you are willing to assist me, to do what you WILL be told to do...I may just give back the amulets and your power."

"What would that be?" Kydenah asked him in a bitter tone.

"There is a treasure buried on this island, as I said before, but I'm after a powerful artifact." he explained to the two.

"An artifact?" Laomei asked him, "What does it do?"

"It is said to hold incredible power. Dark powers that even mortals like you would not understand." Pew said to her. "It is a hand sized staff with two pieces of diamond shaped ends on it, giving the powers of all that the one who could handle its dark power invulnerability, intensity, the powers of the Earth and perhaps restoration of what I had lost."

Hearing this, the she cat started feeling something, slowly nearing him as she spoke, "I bet it makes you horny as well."

"What?! No! I mean..." he glared to the cat, "Are you even listening?"

"Well if it's so powerful, wouldn't it also do something to your penis?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? It's not something that can make people seduced to you, it-"

"Oh no!" Kydenah realized, "You brought up her heat now."

"Her what?" he demanded to know.

"The way you mentioned your object, it was sounding like it would be a sex toy she would want. She's horny and is going to demand something from you."

The wolf secretly grinned, believing that her fucking Pew and screwing him up both figuratively and literally would end him.

"It's not a toy!" Pew glared. "Now how do I make her stop this nonsense?"

The female did not respond, instead, letting Laomei pounce on to Pew, pinning him to the bed.

"I'm in heat, I'm horny, and I need something!" she shouted, grabbing where his crotch was.

The rat gasped and winced, feeling her roughly rubbing his slowly rising bulge in his pants, struggling as he glared.

"No...stop!" he demanded, slowly starting to blush for the first time in his life through this method, "You can't do this! I'm a very powerful sorceror!"

"Well I'm a very horny siren!" she smirked while panting. "And I wouldn't mind seeing what your penis looks like. Plus you look cute in these blue pants."

"I'm not cute!" he said, turning his slowly blushing face away as he moaned more.

Pew's pants opened, the she cat pulled out his rising and throbbing dick with sac, making the rat groan loudly.

"So big," she muttered, slowly starting to suck and lick the rat's cock.

Smirking, Kydenah neared where Laomei was, slowly licking the other side of his rat dick and making Pew groan loudly.

"Mmmm, so tasty," the wolf grinned, "Such ashame this will end with you dominated."

Pew groaned and moaned loudly, unsure about this sex they were doing.

The rat grunted and groaned, acting as if he wanted this intense horniness to stop, but couldn't.

It had to be part of their trickery. He needed to find a way out of this, and once he would release, he'd make sure they'd know that HE was the one in charge, not them.

"Got a name?" the cat grinned, "I'd feel bad for controlling you if you don't ask us what your name is."

It was that moment that Pew had an idea with a grin, groaning slightly from their licks.

"Look into my eyes...and all will be told." Pew only said to them.

"You're confident for a chubby hunched rat." Kydenah smirked.

As she said that, both looked at his golden glowing eyes carefully, slowly starting to look dazed. Neither of them had counted on his unseeable eyes that would hypnotized them if stared long enough.

Pew knew of that, but he deliberately chose not to say anything about it until after they would be under his full control. He also probably figured that whatever power those amulets he snatched from the two had, they wouldn't be protected from any hypnosis or magic he would cast on them.

He knew this would work and it never failed for anyone who stared long enough into his eyes, especially to the likes of Long John Silver. Hell, it was one of the reasons why Silver, despite him trying to backstab him at times, worked for him in the first place.

"Women...Sirens was it?" Pew finally said to the now hypnotized and dazed females, "Now that you have fallen under my control, I will tell you my name. It's Pew."

The rat, finally letting go of the amulets he still held, sat up as he felt their heads, then turned them upward to make sure they continued staring into his eyes. Even if they could resist the horrors that were within the golden eyes, they would still remain under his control.

"You need not to be so cocky when dealing with a powerful sorceror such as I." he chuckled slightly, "But you two could prove useful. Despite you both bisexuals, I think we can arrange something."

The rat slowly leaned the naked women down to their bed, Pew on top of the girls with his dick hanging up, still risen from when they were sucking and licking earlier.

"My cock is risen, thanks to you," he began, leaning the girls to his dick and ballsac, "I want you to suck it, but more gently this time."

The sirens, still under his hypnosis, slowly kissed and licked his penis slowly, the rat gasping and moaning.

Slowly, the rat grinned, wishing to watch the looks on the two's faces as they sucked on his sac and dick more and more in a pleasurable manner.

To Pew, this would be an interesting take. Him having this threesome with these bisexual women.

"Rub yourselves while you do so...or perhaps one another's clit if you prefer." he ordered them.

Slowly, the wolf siren and cat siren were touching each other's wet clit, moaning and gasping as they kept sucking.

The females blushed as they rubbed more and more, groaning and moaning loudly from each other's touch.

His thick tail twitching, Pew slowly removed his pants, leaving himself as nude as the sirens.

The chubby rat growled in pleasure, gasping and moaning from the female tongues he felt for the first time in his life. For once, things were going his way.

"Yes...yes...Laomei and Kydenah, was it?" he spoke, petting the two sucking and masturbating more and more.

He groaned more and more loudly, throbbing his cock with each one taking turns to suck the rat dick.

"Mmmm, yes..." he said softly to his new whores.

Laomei and Kydenah continued more, pinching their hardened tits poking from their fur, moaning more and more.

They were in heat, they were horny, and despite them hypnotized, they wanted this.

"Yes...you like that, don't you, sluts?" Pew asked rhetorically to the females.

"Yes." They spoke together, sucking and licking more and more.

The sirens continued, each licking and sucking while pinching the tits in pleasure, moaning more and more, eager for...

Pew cummed on to the females, wetting the females as they felt his cum spraying on to them.

Slowly, the rat sorceror touched their cummed faces, then let them lick the cum off his fingers to let them have a taste of him.

His notched ears twitched a bit when he heard one asking, "What is your order, master?"

"Kydenah will kiss you and touch you while you allow me the touch of a woman's body." he spoke softly, leaning down to feel and kiss the cat's breasts.

He always wanted to try this threesome he once saw back in his younger and seeable days.

The she cat gasped and moaned, gasping with her tail twitching, the female looking at her partner leaning down, tongue kissing her comrade.

Moaning softly, the she cat felt her partner's tongue inside her mouth and the rat's tongue licking her tit before feeling his front rat teeth raking them.

Grinning, Pew continued sucking more, rubbing downward to her pussy. He felt the cat's wetness below, delighted that, despite her in heat, she was so wet.

The other breast was rubbed by Kydenah, making the she cat moan before Pew leaned to her pussy, sucking and licking slowly.

The females blushed with Kydenah's pussy rubbed by the rat and her breasts being sucked by Laomei. Both blushed and moaned from the pleasure the three were having.

The rat licked each wet pussy, making both girls moan loudly from the rat tongue. Slowly and surely, Pew would have full control on the two.

Kydenah groaned more and more from the two's tongues touching her, feeling intense from the pleasure.

"Mmm, so tasty," Pew said.

The cat meowed a bit, whimpering a bit from the rat's claws pushing in deep into her a bit.

"OOooh, master!" she shouted while Kydenah licked Laomei's breasts.

The more he rubbed and licked these bisexual sirens, the more pleasure the two felt.

"Oh god, yes!" was what the wolf siren shouted, groaning and moaning loudly.

Both cummed hard, some of it squirting on to Pew's face.

He tasted some of the cum that was on his face, curious to their cum. To him, it felt tasty once he licked his cummed fingers.

The rat then said, "Lie down, Laomei. What I will insert will be inside you. Kydenah, you will use my tail for my dick."

The females blushed a bit from the chubby rat with Kydenah going behind Pew, carefully taking his twitching tail to slowly insert it inside her.

Laomei felt Pew opening her legs, feeling where her clit was before the rat slowly inserted his cock inside her.

Groaning and moaning, the rat started humping the cat siren, making her gasp and moan loudly.

As he humped, the cat moaned more and more. Kydenah slowly started thrusting her pussy into his tail, groaning and moaning.

Both groaned and moaned from the dick and tail throbbing and thrusting into Laomei and Kydenah respectively. Never had they felt this much intense from someone like him.

As Pew kept humping, he was blushing, enjoying this pleasurable sex with these two sirens. He knew that they loved having his dick and tail, thrusting more and more into them.

"Mmmm Master Pew, yes!" Kydenah blushed, feeling his tail going deeper.

"God, yes!" Laomei shouted, "More...more!"

The females continued gasping and moaning louder and louder, feeling his cock and tail going in deeper and deeper into them. Despite this Pew's first time, he never felt so alive doing this.

The rat moaned more and more, thrusting as hard as he could with his dick into Laomei, the cat moaning and screaming in pleasure.

Kydenah growled and slightly yipped a bit as she kept bucking on to the rat's tail, continuing in the pleasurable threesome.

"You're so tight, you slut!" Pew spoke cooly to the feline gasping and moaning.

"Unnh, so horny...so ready to cum," the cat muttered, clenching her hand.

"Master Pew, yes!" Kydenah shouted, starting to cum.

Pew, thrusting and hurling, blushed with his face flustered, his golden eyes glowing, and his penis starting to release inside Laomei.

"I want this...I want this!" Laomei shouted, feeling Pew's cumming.

The cat meowed with the wolf howling as they cummed hard, the rat shooting inside Laomei before he slowly removed himself, the tail now outside of Kydenah and the remains of his cum covering the females.

The sirens slowly licked what remained of his cum from their faces, letting one another taste it before turning to the rat.

"You are now my personal servants, from this point onward 'til my death," Pew began.

Both females nodded to him as he continued, giving their amulets that powered them back, "You will do my bidding, tell me information about what I seek if you find me, and if possible, whenever I feel like it, have sex with me if either of us are in heat once more."

The necklaces back on, Laomei looked at him, asking, "And what if we were to sing once more and you somehow fell into our spell?"

"Your singing is quite beautiful, I admit it. But try to bring me back to my senses once I come to you." The rat explained.

"Anyone else who intrudes on the island?" Kydenah asked him.

Pew only grinned as he grabbed his pants from the ground, placing them on, "Do what you please..."

"Shall we assist on taking you back, sir?" Laomei asked.

"With pleasure. After all, I have my things to pick up and a pirate crew to control..." was all he said.

The sirens, eager to please their master, lead him out of their cavern, swimming back to where he had started bathing earlier to retrieve his magical walking staff and robe.

However, what was not known to the rat sorceror who had used them was that, somewhere in Laomei's heart, despite her a siren born from a mortal and siren, she had started slowly falling for Pew.

***

Pew had returned to his ship, relieved that he had a break from the usual antics of Long John Silver and his idiot crew's stupidity. And speaking of which...

However, he heard cheering of a sort, turning to the weasel who was watching the pirate fox angrily being tossed up and down by his other crew members, Morgan the Warthog, Nebbich the Hyena, and another pirate weasel. Apparently, Long John Silver had tried and failed once more to get the map from Jim Hawkins and friends.

"What's going on here, Black Dog?" he asked the weasel nearby.

"Oh, long story, sir." the weasel known to be Black Dog shivered, "It involved Silver's Fountain of Truth gag, ya see and-"

"Nevermind!" Pew spoke, realizing where this was going with a face palm to his forehead, "I don't want to know."

He finally departed back to his quarters, speaking, "I wish to be alone for a while."

"Uh, yes sir." Black Dog nodded.

Pew then departed from the loud noise he wish not to know about, entering the room that was his own quarters, lying down on his own bed for a nap, to dream of things to come.

The rat sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long time before they would finally find the treasure or the object he sought. But on the bright side, he now had two more to assist on the journey, even if it was in secret.

Soon Pew and the sirens would cross paths once more, but things and situations would be different, for the next time they would cross paths would be the last...but that would be another story for another time.

End...for now.


End file.
